Coming Home
by wallrider
Summary: 3 weeks after the so-called great thaw Anna and Elsa thought everything would be normal and there would be no worries but new problems arise,lost and forgotten family members come back and forbidden love is not so forbidden what is going on? everything has changed but it isn't necessarily all bad. (Elsanna) Rated M/MA for certain parts.
1. Beginning of Something

Beginning of something

When Elsa and Anna went to castle after everything was said and done they agreed to let each other in and never shut either out well that was what they were supposed to do you know open doors and all that yet Elsa avoided Anna and Anna didn't know exactly why but she insisted on finding out one way or another no matter the price.

"So will you help me?" said Anna

"I don't know you haven't exactly gave me a good reason." said Kristoff

"maybe Elsa's just trying to cope by her self for a bit, I'm sure if and when she is ready she'll come to you for help."

"But Kristoff! it has been a week since we talked to each other and then she shut me out again and when I tried to ask her why she starts to tell me then she she hesitates and says to forget about it but we agreed to work things out together and she decides to go off and break that agreement, Please help me?" exclaimed Anna.

"I don't know.. "

"C'mon Pretty Please?" said Anna using her signature puppy dog eyes

"Alright, alright I'll help but Sven and I are going to need some supplies at least."

"like what?" Anna said in a quizzical tone

Kristoff turned around and walked his to his buddy Sven, knelt down and started whispering to him, occasionally talking for Sven as if the reindeer and him were having a real conversation. "I don't know buddy what would be good for something like this?" Sven looked at him with quizzical eyes as if he was thinking he then grunted at him maintaining the same look until Kristoff whispered in a dark tone as if he were talking for Sven "Like I even need to help you with this." Sven then turned his head to the sleigh and the empty sacks of food sitting alone. "Wait...what? I thought we were good on food didn't we have like 8 sacks full?" Kristoff answered in a worried voice."We did until you saw a whole bunch of starving families without food on the edges of town i'm not saying it was a bad thing cause at the looks of it those families weren't going to make it much longer." "Well good thing you reminded me Sven or we would have had to live off ice for a while,wow Elsa must be having a rough time at the castle trying to find a good trade partner if it's taking this long, which remind me later after this little escapade to help Elsa find one I got a couple ideas." "I don't know what would happen to me without you buddy." "You would probably be at the bottom of a lake." said Kristoff in his dark voice for Sven. Kristoff then got up off the ground and took a step towards Anna.

"About time! well what is it?"

"Ok I'll help if we get at least 6 sacks of food, deal?" said Kristoff

"Deal." she said while running up to Kristoff to give him a hug

"You're a good friend Kristoff."

"Yea, well i'm only doing this so I can help Elsa later with her trade partners."

~ Meanwhile at the Castle ~

'Maybe I should have kept the trade with Weselton even though he's a weasel until I found a reasonable kingdom to trade with.' Elsa thought to herself. Right after the Great Thaw as many people call it, Elsa caught off trade Weaselton because he tried to have her killed to end the blizzard over Arrendele so he could become a hero if thats what you could call someone trying kill another person for accidentally causing a problem. She thought it would be a good idea though in the long run it may have been a bad idea."Queen Elsa?" Elsa snapped out of her little trance to focus on the person talking to her which was Kai the royal familys' most trusted servant but after all the time they knew him he wasn't considered a servant he was considered family.

"Yes Kai?"

"I said I think I know someone whom we could trade with."

"Well who is it!" exclaimed Elsa nearly jumping out of her seat

"Although he is a bit older than you he is very wise in trades most people actually prefer him over the trading capital itself but it'll take a while for him to get here he is currently in a city in France discussing an arms agreement I believe."

"Well send for him right away! he just might be the right person to get us out of this little predicament."

"Right away my Queen."

"Please Kai we've known each other for so long you can call me Elsa."

"Alright my Que-I mean Elsa."

"Oh and Kai? thank you."

"You're welcome Elsa."

As Kai left the room and closed the doors to the meeting room Elsa sighed to herself as she was now alone finally.'Finally i thought it would take forever'

Elsa then closed her eyes and started to think about how boring it was without Anna.'If only she was here she would take my mind off of things and we could start having fun' Elsa's mind started wander off about Anna and how she would look running through the halls almost tripping over the carpet but she catches herself in time and she pulls herself up again and turns and looks back at her with a smile as she stands in the sunlight with her hair glistening in the sun, and her slim but defined figure with a dress to resemble her eyes that could tame even the craziest of beasts and her smooth skin with her legs that look like they go on forever and her soft looking lips. Elsa quickly stopped herself before she could or would go any further 'What are you doing! she's your sister don't think of her like that it's wrong besides she wouldn't think of you like that..would she? you need to stop with these thoughts you have to, no need to stop yourself right now for her she doesn't deserve to be like this not so soon' Elsa was cut off from the rest of her thoughts as Kristoff came through the doors.

"Queen Elsa."

"Kristoff."

"If you would as to permit me to explain my reasoning here." Kristoff said as he was bowing

"You may."

"I came here to talk to you about the trading problem I may have a solution."

"Kai has also informed of a solution to this problem but in the event this doesn't work out it would be great to have another one lined right up." Elsa said

"Can we talk of this somewhere more private say like the castle gardens?"

"We may."

Elsa led Kristoff to the gardens so they could speak about the supposed trade they reached the gardens where they were alone at least thats what Elsa thought what she didn't know was that Anna was hiding behind one of the trees that was quite before she jumped out to talk to Elsa decided she would let Kristoff finish what he was saying.

"Well here we are although I don't know why we couldn't talk about this back at the hall?"

"Well the person I know he sort of likes to keep things quiet you know he wants as many people as possible to not know he says it's for the best anyway he is the best as they come many people actually prefer him over.."

"The trade capitol?" Elsa said cutting him off

"Yes but he is far away It'll take him a while to get here ironically although he is discreet many people know of his most recent trade of arms in.."

"France?" Elsa interrupted him again.

"I take it Kai has told you this in the hall?"

"Yes he said the almost exact same thing as you."

"Oh, ok then it seems it has already been settled also Queen Elsa before you take off there is one more matter I would like to discuss with you?"

"Yes Kristoff?"

Before she could finish Kristoff had shut and locked the gates to the garden naturally Elsa became nervous and quite suspicious.

"Kristoff what..what are you doing?"

"Sorry about this Elsa."

And as if on queue Anna came out from behind the tree nearly giving Elsa a heart attack from the sudden familiar voice

"Hello Elsa." said Anna in a soft tone

"Anna what are you doing here? do you have something to do with this Kristoff?"

"Yes but it's for a good reason."

"Please don't get mad at him Elsa he's just trying to help."

"Why?"

"I told him what's been going on Elsa we haven't seen or talked to one another in a week and i'm beginning to think I did something wrong." Anna said with a sad expression on her face as she lowered her head.

"No no Anna you didn't do anything wrong." Elsa quickly took Anna's hands in looked up into her sisters eyes before saying

"Then talk to me, tell me why you've been avoiding me." Anna said with a worried expression on her face

"I can't tell you I don't want to hurt you!" Elsa replied turning her face away from Anna

"Elsa please tell me I can take whatever it is you throw at me."

Anna cupped her hand on Elsa's cheek so she could look at her and Elsa started to blush she hoped Anna didn't see but she did but didn't act on did her sister blush all she did was touch her cheek this never happened before when they touched. Anna had suspicions but she didn't fully know until she tried something else she took her hand away from her sisters and moved it slowly up and down Elsa's arm, Elsa blushed deeper almost to a crimson red Anna's suspicions were confirmed. Elsa quickly tried to pull away but Anna pulled her closer Elsa wanted to to pull away again but she felt something crash upon her lips she looked down to find that Anna was kissing her again she wanted to pull away but she also wanted to stay standing there and never want to leave. Elsa's eyes fluttered to a close and without warning Anna pulled slowly away looking at her sister Elsa quietly pouted when she did but Anna didn't hear it they never left each others gaze.

Elsa thought she was the only one who had these hidden feelings but she was mistaken because Anna had them as well but from a much younger age when Elsa and her still played together. Elsa only recently had discovered these feelings towards Elsa and Anna were kissing each other they neglected to realize Kristoff was still there and had seen the whole thing. Only when they heard a noise did they snap back to reality and turned to look at Kristoff who was standing there wide-eyed and wanted to speak but couldn't but it was fine as long as Anna could speak.

"Kristoff let m-" Anna was going to finish but got cut off.

"Anna please be quiet right now." Kristoff said in a calm like voice.

"I got to process and think about this so please just be quiet."

Anna looked like she was about to cry like she knew something bad was going to happen while Elsa had thought this situation over in her head she had thought of every outcome possible.

"Alright so you two.."

Elsa thought of every scenario but in all of the days she thought about it she never thought.

"Are going to start dating now right?"

That it would be accepted?

"WHAT?!" both girls said in unison.

"I said you guys are going to start dating now yes?!" Kristoff said in a slow and loud voice as if they didn't hear him.

Elsa thought that since Kristoff saw them kiss he would tell someone and they would be FUCKED ROYALLY but this however was not the case.

"Wait one second you're not mad about this you don't want to tell someone and start an uprising?" Anna said in a hesitant tone

"WHAT? no god no! i'm fine with this it's perfectly ok with me."

Elsa was still processing what she had just heard.'Is this real?, is he actually ok with this?'." Ok explain to me why you are fine with this?!" Elsa shot him a look like he was crazy.

"Yes please explain?" said Anna

"Well true love."

"What?" Elsa inquired

"True love, well let's put it this way you two love each other right?"

Both of the girls looked into each other's eyes and smiled awkwardly, nodding at Kristoff's question.

"Then I don't see a problem here."

"In fact I think I better leave you guys to your own devices so you can work this out."And with that Kristoff left the garden and went into town to get back to Sven. Elsa didn't know what to think of Kristoff now he was more than a friend now in some ways he too is family.

"So...Elsa what are we gonna do now?"

"Meet me in my room in 5 minutes we have some things to discuss."

Anna didn't care to ask her sister what they were going to discuss she just cared that her sister was talking to her again but is sister really the right word now?.


	2. Forgotten But Not Un-Loved

**Sorry guys I'm a new writer here and I'm having some troubles so if the story gets deleted don't worry that is me just trying to figure out how in the hell I'm supposed to make new chapters so don't worry they'll be re uploaded hopefully if they're not PM me. please give me reviews however negative or positive they may be they will help me make my stories better and if you have any idea where i'm supposed to find the "My Stories" tab please tell me so I can really post a new chapter instead of having to go to doc manager each time to make a new chapter anyways onward with the story!**

* * *

"Where is she? she is supposed to be here by now." Elsa said pacing back and forth. 'Relax it's just Anna knowing her she probably got distracted by the smell of the kitchen.'It had been way more then the 5 minutes and Elsa was starting to doubt if Anna was really ok with this but speak of the devil and he shall come.

"Hey Elsa, sorry I'm late I got kinda sidetracked by the kitchen with the smell of the food they're making to give to the people of Arrendele."

_'Well what do you know I was right maybe I have psychic powers too.' _"It's ok Anna better late than never." Elsa said while motioning Anna to the bed

"So you wanted to discuss things with me?"

"Yes it's about..." Elsa stopped and turned to look at the wide-open door with a flick of her wrist a gust of wind came in and shut the door also locking it at the same time."It's about what happened in the garden."

"Oh I'm sorry for doing that I shouldn't have done it, it was wrong if you want to stay away from me now I'll understand." Anna turned from Elsa who was sitting right next to her on the bed,Anna had a sad and defeated face when suddenly her head turned and Elsa's lips came crashing down upon was so startled by the sudden movement she didn't know what to do except just sit there and enjoy it. She pouted when Elsa pulled away but was quickly silenced when Elsa pulled her head into her chest.

"Anna I never want to leave you again,don't be sorry Anna never be sorry." Elsa lifted her head up with one hand on Anna's cheek and kissed her again this time more passionately. Elsa moved her tongue along Anna's smooth lips begging to be let in Anna responded by parting them a bit but as soon as she did though both of their tongues became intertwined in a battle to see who would be the more dominant one. The battle was short as Elsa won and her tongue brushed against Anna's teeth softly before thrusting her tongue down Anna's throat in such a way it shocked her, Anna's eyes shot wide open before she moaned a bit too loud for both their liking and her eyes fluttered to a close. Both girls parted from the kiss and the saliva that was connected together also parted and they wiped their mouths with their sleeves to get rid of it. Anna was still stunned for a moment before saying.

"Wow that. was. AMAZING! how in the world did you learn that!" Anna said with an aroused tone in her voice.

"Now, now I can't tell it's a secret and a good one at that."  
"But i can teach you if you want some other time?"

"Yeah that would be great but why does it have to be some other time?" replied Anna with a disappointed tone

"Because we still have to talk about what happened in the garden."

"I thought that's what we were doing." Anna said trying to seduce Elsa into kissing her again but failed miserably

"No we were kissing not talking."

"What's there to talk about we obviously both approve of this."

"It's not about that it's about Kristoff what if other people find out and they're not as approving as him?" Elsa worriedly said

"Well we kick their butts if they try something to hurt us." Anna blatantly said. Elsa admired her, Anna was unafraid to say something if it was on her mind or do something if she didn't approve of it Elsa thought she could never do that she was always bashful and Anna knew this that's one of the reasons she did what she did in the garden.

"It's not as simple as that Anna there could be serious repercussions."

"Why are you worrying so much about this?"

"Because I don't want to lose you again! and because I love you Anna." Before she knew it Anna had forced her down on the bed with her hands holding down Elsa's arms and was sitting above her, her legs holding Elsa's prisoner between hers and was leaning her face down above Elsa's she tried to move but Anna was stronger than her by a mile.

"I know I was just trying to see if I could get you to say it." Anna said with a triumphant look on her face.

"You little vixen" Elsa managed to gasp out before cut off by Anna's lips although she tried to dominate the others tongue again she failed to no released one of Elsa's arms so she could move her hand freely about Elsa's body. Anna's hand slowly cascaded down Elsa's dress as to build the tension and heat coming from Elsa's hot center, she started to lift up the skirt but Elsa stopped her hand from going any further. Anna looked at her worriedly wondering what she did wrong.

"Elsa what's the-" Elsa covered her mouth and gave her a look that said be quiet.

"Don't speak someone's at the door." Elsa whispered to her lover.

Three taps came at the door followed by a voice.

"Your majesty are you in there?" It was Kai

Elsa let out a sigh and released her hand from Anna's mouth, she let her sister go and she motioned her to sit in the chair next to the bed and to sit up straight.

"Yes,what is it?" Elsa said a bit annoyed they were stopped

"May I come in?"

"You may." Before Kai could turn the knob Elsa flicked her wrists again so the locks would be unlocked and he could come in.  
He came in and Elsa quickly sat up and Anna was play reading a book on the nightstand so it looked like she was reading she looked like a pro doing it too.

"I'm sorry I didn't know Princess Anna was in here as well."

"Please Kai just call me Anna there is nobody here but us."

"All right Anna it you would excuse me for interrupting whatever you were doing I came here to tell you that the trader I told you about is almost at the dock."

"What I thought you said it was going to be a while!" Elsa said

"It was but he has many tricks in his sleeves he has certain...talents you could say."

"Talents?"Anna interrupted

"Yes he is like your sister but instead of having just one he has many."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know he was just born with them like you Elsa."

"We have to get to the docks he must be welcomed by the royal family if we are to get on his good side." Kai was about to say something but they were already outside walking to the docks.

"Elsa if I may say you don't need to welcome him like he hasn't been here before because he has."

They reached the end of the docks where the ship had already docked and stood there waiting to see the man they were supposed to make a trading deal with.

"In fact he already knows you but you have forgotten him over so many years."

"What? I should know him like you if it's true."

" It IS true you were 4 years old and Anna was just born when you were separated and he was older than you by 3 years." Kai said in a low voice so no one but them would hear.

3 men walked down the ramp and looked up back at the other man who stood at the top. He had a good build like one of a healthy soldier,had brown hair a beard a little scar in his eyebrow to be seen a good space between the hairs separating them to where they were noticeable but not nearly enough to be unacceptable in fact it made him look a little bit more better and was wearing a black trench-coat with a blood red shirt that looked like it had seen enough to drive someone almost mad, he had a belt that had a red four-leafed clover with a black skull with two en-longed sharp canines and angered eyes. He had black pants that were a bit faded and he also had black sailor boots on.

Around his neck was chain that had a ring on it it was gray and white and black like a storm cloud and it had an engraving on it but it's hard to tell what's on it without getting close. His eyes were brown but there was something about them like you could trust'em but if you crossed him he would kill you they also looked like he was nice and forgiving but he had seen things that no should ever have seen and in the center of it all you could swear that it was filled with pain and sorrow and.._**HATRED** _hatred for the world like it had betrayn him in some unforgivable way but it looked like he wanted to end it, end _**ALL **_of it but he had a bright smile that could counter it and balance it out. Who could look like that and yet look so nice and kind-hearted.

"What are you saying?" Anna questioned him with a little bit angered voice

A boy that looked no older than 3 almost tripped when he caught him and helped him up he saw that the kid was a little sad and then he reached into his sack the one that looked like a sack that a veteran of war would have and pulled something out and gave the kid a new toy it couldn't be made out since the kid pulled it close smiled and hugged the man than ran off saying thank you as he went.

"What I'm saying is that he is your lost brother!." Kai said quietly, tensing up for what he thought was about be a explosive situation.

Both girls just stood there shocked and stunned by what Kai just said.

"WHAT HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!" Elsa whispered so the man wouldn't know.

"YOU GOT TO BE JOKING!"Anna also whispered but they both made it seem like they were yelling.

"People call him Rick because he doesn't like going by his real name he thinks it sounds weird and some other reason i forgot though. When you were 4 he showed you his powers and you two would play like you and Anna did as children."The two girls just stood there and listened so he would go on."He showed you how to make snowmen and other things with your power, you see he has the same power as you he just has more than one anyways one day you both were in the castle gardens when he decided to give a gift to you but you couldn't remember it because after he gave you the gift something terrible happened.."Kai was silenced by Elsa because she was getting her memories back and it hurt like hell but she started to remember.

* * *

_~ Approximately 17 years ago~_

"Come on Elsa I want to show you something!" her brother yelled and motioned her to come to the garden.

"Coming Keegie!" Elsa yelled back running towards him

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" He said pulling her to the ground and tickling her to where she laughed so hard she turned red.

"All right! All right! I give!" Elsa said laughing

He let her get up so she could follow him to the trees where there was shade, they both sat on the ground and looked at each other before he pulled out a little blue box."I got you something Elsa, I made it myself." he opened the box and pulled out a silver crystal-like necklace that looked like snow and had a intricate and amazing designed snowflake on it.

Elsa gasped "It's beautiful Keegan!" she kissed him on the cheek and turned around so he could put the necklace on her.

"I told you to call me Rick remember." He said putting the necklace on around her neck.

"Yeah but I don't like that name so I'm just gonna call you K all right?"

"K sounds fine to me but only you can call me that all right?."

"Okay!." Elsa exclaimed cheerily before she turned back around and gave him a hug

"You're not the only one that has a necklace, I gave Anna one too but It's red and orange with fire at the bottom and I have the ring you gave me you know the really detailed one that has the engraving of a lightning storm with different colored bolts on it."

"Yeah I made that by myself too!" Elsa said with a smile on her face

"I know you did thats why I will always wear it no matter what because you are my sister and I will always love it like I do you, remember that."He pulled her in close and gave her a hug that seemed to last for hours but she didn't care she could stay there like that forever.

"Come on don't you want to see yourself with your necklace." He pulled her up and they went to the center of the garden where there was nothing but grass and did a movement with his hand so he made a mirror from nothing and Elsa stood there in awe of how she looked in the necklace.

"K..I..I don't know what to say I" Elsa stuttered to find the words but stopped when he turned her around and pulled her in tight with a warm hug and placed a kiss on her forehead."You don't have to I already know."They pulled away from the hug and started to go back inside when she started to say

"K you'll never leave me right?"

"I wouldn't dream of it Elsa I'd rather die."

When they got near the gate he tripped and hit his head on a rock when he got up one side of his face was covered with blood.

"K are you alright?"Elsa said worriedly and quickly.

He didn't notice that all of a sudden black clouds came in and wind came out of no where.  
Elsa tried to calm him down but nothing was working she got closer and held out her hand.

He looked up from his blood covered hand and extended his other hand that wasn't covered in blood and accidentally shot out an explosion of lightning and hit her in the head and knocked her to the ground,she wasn't unconscious so she saw everything that happened next their parents rushed outside to see Elsa sprawled out on the ground and Keegan crouching next her, both parents ran towards them and asked what happened.

"I..I tripped and hit my head on the rock over there."he pointed to the rock that had blood on it."Then I got up and Elsa tried to help by reaching her hand out but clouds appeared and It got really windy and when I reached out for her hand something happened and lightning just came out and hit her in the head!"  
Both parents were traumatized by what their son just said but they weren't paralyzed so they took the kids inside fixed their son up and brought both kids to Grandpabbie the head troll in the Valley of Living Rock they had known him since Keegan first showed signs of having powers. They were met outside the Valley by Grandpabbie who rolled to meet them halfway so they could hurry, it was in the middle of the night so there was many dangers.

"What is the problem my majesties?"

"Our daughter has been hurt by magic and we need your help." they knelt down and presented Elsa to him.

"What kind of magic?"

"Lightning."

Grandpabbie placed a hand on Elsa's forehead where she was struck and he saw what could or couldn't be done.

Grandpabbie sighed "Her mind is severely damaged there is only one thing I can do If I do it she'll live but she wont remember..."

"Remember what?"

" Not what but who, in order to cure her I have to block off all memories pertaining to your sons magic including...him."The King and Queen looked at each other with wide eyes and despair they started to cry.

"And if I don't she'll die but you could spend the rest of her time being with her."

They all just waited in silence weighing the answers 'lose a daughter or have a son be forgotten by his sister' when from out of nowhere someone said

"Do it,block off all her memories." The King,Queen and Grandpabbie looked at the young boy who had tears going down his face with astonishment at what he just said.

"Don't look at me just do it!" The boy yelled at the troll and with a movement of the trolls hand he blocked off her memories of him from existence.

"It's better she doesn't remember her brother that almost killed her!"and with a quick turn before his parents could say or do anything the boy ran off and out of the valley his parents yelling after him to come back but he didn't in fact he never stopped running he ran all the way to the docks in the city and jumped on a boat as it was leaving. His parents arrived but they were too late, they stared after their son standing on the back of the boat yelling as he left.

"I love you all but this is for the best, don't ever tell Elsa about me she doesn't need someone like me threatening to kill her all her life!" and his voice faded out into the might. Elsa of course had heard and saw everything but before she could shout "I love you" to the boy she fell asleep and forgot everything about her brother and never knew or remembered the reason why her parents were crying the next morning.

* * *

**Sorry it's so long NOT! what do you think so far? I'm going to try to upload a new chapter everyday if I don't it means I'm busy writing one so no worries remember I want reviews no matter how negative they may be, also send me ideas for new chapters if you want, 50-50 chance of idea being included in story.**


	3. Something To Fix

**Welcome to chapter 3: Something To Fix. ****A/N: ****I do not own Frozen if I did that would be great but alas it is true I do not own Frozen.**  


* * *

Elsa snapped back to reality where she, Anna, and Kai were on the docks waiting to greet this man who was starting to walk towards her. She turned away to look at Anna, and Kai and whispered. "I want both of you to listen, Anna and I will act as if we don't know him and you didn't tell me about him so I never remembered him. Once we bring him inside and get him alone then we will talk to him about this alright? until then act as if he is someone who can help our city and only that. " The two nodded and they all looked at the man with welcoming smiles.

The man stopped before them and bowed." Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Kai has told me all about you two and I must say I'm quite impressed to hear about you overcome all of that and remain so close it sets a good example for other kingdoms."

"Well if you love someone like Anna loves me and I her It's the most painful feeling in the world to even try leaving them and please we are not the only ones who deserve flattery Kai has also told me about how good you are with your job, to have people prefer you over the trading capital! It is truly an amazing honor." Elsa said using her royal like voice.

"Well it is only because I am good at my job and I don't try and swindle people that they prefer me at all even though I like things to be quiet and secret It always ends up getting out sooner or later."

"Unfortunately we can't keep things quiet here for you see we are in some serious trouble, my people have little food, clothes, and very little supplies to keep their houses in repair which is why Kai told me about you and asked you to come here so you can help us."

"If that's the case why don't we hurry inside and get started then?"

"Of course and what about those 3 men behind you are they coming?"The man turned around and looked at them, they were standing about a foot away from him.

"Yes these are my..associates they have been with me for most of my life, they are well trusted individuals."

"Well bring them along then we don't want them staying here It would be unqueenly of me to do that."As she said that they were off to the palace in no time at all. It only took 5 minutes to get to the docks and back so it was moderately short. They were at the palace gates when Elsa turned to look at the man, his eyes looked different from the ones at the dock instead of hate and sadness they were happy and content. Kai opened the gates and led them all through the palace and into the meeting room once they were all inside he closed the doors to the room.

"Before we get started my Queen I have already brought at least 4 months worth of supplies with me and they are currently being unloaded from the ship by my men who are also distributing them to your citizens as we speak. If for some reason we cannot come to an agreement which I'm sure we will, I don't want your kingdom to go without supplies it just doesn't seem like the right thing to do to leave with moderate supplies while your kingdom is hurting."

"Thank you that is very thoughtful. I talked to the kitchen before you came here and you it turns out you came just in the nick of time it seems a couple sacks are missing and we ran out of food to give to my people."Elsa said in a surprised tone

Anna looked innocently away for a second and thought to herself_ 'Great job idiot you just gave away the last of the food if it wasn't for this guy we'd be screwed.' _The man looked over at Anna as if he heard her say that, like he read her mind or something he then looked quickly back at Elsa as she started to speak.

"Well Mister.. what was it?" Elsa questioned him.

"Rick to some people,others call me Lucky but you can call me whatever you want doesn't matter to me."

_'How about Keegie like I used to?'_ Elsa thought to herself but what she said was "How about Kay?"  
The man stood there wide-eyed and silent."I mean no offense It's just you look like you would have Kay as your real name I hope it doesn't bother you?"

The man relaxed himself." Kay sounds fine doesn't bother me none." The man said. Elsa knew it bothered him because it was from their childhood together and she wanted to see his reaction.

"Great well, Kay I'd usually try and haggle with the person I'm trading with but as you can see I cannot afford to do that as I may lose the last trading partner I could have so If you propose something we could try to mess with it a bit and see if we can make it better."

"Alright...I guess, usually my clients propose something but this could work, Well I have all I need from other countries but thanks to the deal with France I have run low of somethings of great importance."

"Well name them and they are yours."

"Well thanks to France who made a deal with me for weapons and my finest chefs and I in return get enough food and supplies to last all of my clients for thousands of years I will give you those supplies but in return all I need is 1 great chef from you and you shall have your supplies." Elsa was taken by surprise by what the man just offered It was a good deal for her and her people but It didn't seem fair for him to have just 1 chef when her kingdom had over 20 of them 10 of which couldn't do anything because the other 10 had things taken care of so she decided to make things better for him.

"Alright but instead of giving you one of my chefs I'll give you 10 of them to help you with whatever it is you need and to do with what you wish as well. I'll throw in some of our finest weapons from the armory and blacksmith."

The man was stunned because some of his dealings had gone south before and those same dealings in which the kingdoms he dealt with were in situations just like this so they couldn't offer much of anything and they always tried to cheat him out of anything and everything he had but they would fail and he would still get what he wanted yet this Royal didn't try to screw him over and actually gave him more than what he needed and they too have barely anything.

"My Queen I don't know what to say you say you are in a bad situation and are very low in supplies but you give me some of your staff and weapons which is more than what I asked for and well usually when I deal with something like this they take the deal immediately without considering then they try to go back on their word when they have what they need but you, you decide to add to my proposal and follow up with weapons when I just asked for one measly chef why?" The man was genuinely perplexed and wanted to know why the Queen did this.

"Because my side of the deal just didn't seem fair to me all you asked was to have just the chef and in return you'd give more than enough supplies to help my kingdom so it just didn't seem right and fair to me so I sweetened the pot so to say."

The man raised one of eyebrows and smiled "Well Queen Elsa you just keep on impressing me and I'll reckon I just might make deals with you and only you."

_'I cant believe it even after all these years she hasn't changed one bit you try and offer her something good that works out mostly for her and she'll try and make it to where it's nice and even and works out to everybody's favor in the end.'_ The man thought to himself.

"That wouldn't be good for your business if you did that Kay but I'll consider taking it if you offer!" the two mildly laughed and finished the meeting by signing the contract but she only did so to keep up the act like she just met him and once she got him alone with Anna and Kai with her as well she planned on dropping that act and letting loose her feelings that have been growing towards the man when she learned that hew was her brother, in her plan there is supposed to be a good smack across his face or maybe a punch but she didn't know if those were going to happen or man also kept up his act like he just met her for the first time so her mind if it was possible wouldn't tear down that little blockade and she would remember him but it was possible, it had torn it down and she did remember and she planned on letting him know that later.

"Well now that the deal is over I suppose we should be getting on our way." Elsa went to move and stop him but she noticed one of the men standing behind him move and heard the man call over to him."I don't think we should Oldie". _'Oldie? why would one of his guys call him Oldie? he's the same age as they are.'_ Elsa contemplated to herself about why one of his own men would call him that.

"Why not?" Kay asked

"Well remember when the ship barely turned and we almost crashed?"

"Yeah the thing handled like a stubborn mule."

"It turns out the rudder's missing a big chunk out of it and the metal piece holding it in place is cracked and is missing a few bolts."

"How in the hell did that happen?" Kay nearly yelled

"Do you not remember what happened earlier today with one of the French guys? you know when he 'accidentally' fired off a cannon on the docks but didn't bolt it down before he did."

"Oh yeah the thing flew off the side of the dock and it sounded like it hit a bunch of rocks,*sigh* let me guess the thing that sounded like rocks was actually our rudder and the cannon made the hole and caused the metal to crack right?."

"Yep! and if we try to leave the things probably gonna fall out while we're in the middle of the ocean and we're going to be stranded on open waters."

"Damn! so you mean to tell me we're?"

"Screwed if we don't get it fixed and that ain't the only problem one of the masts is also torn to shreds I noticed it before we left the docks and if that isn't enough we got a shit ton of holes in the hull that are sinking the thing faster than we can even try to bail the water out." Kay's man said plainly.

"Well you can't have a bit of good without a lick of bad to balance it out, so how long are the repairs going to take?"

"Depends with the right tools and supplies maybe 5-6 days? but we're going to have to wait til morning it's too late to go out there and repair if we try it we might do more damage to it than actually repairing the thing."

Kay put one of hands on his face and sighed."That's just great next time we have a client I'm asking for a new ship."Elsa took this as a time to squeeze in.  
"If you're going to repair that ship I can have some of my servants help you they can repair just about anything."

"Oh? it wouldn't be too much of a bother to you?"

"It's fine in the meantime you and your men will sleep here tonight."

"Thank you my Queen you are far to kind."

"Follow me. Kai will show your men to their rooms and we will show you to yours."

"Alright but I should tell you now before anything happens that they sleep with sword in hand so if they're awoken all of a sudden they are going to wake up swinging."

And with that they left the room. When they left the dock and arove at the palace it was 4 maybe 5:00? now it was 7:00 and it was black outside but not to the extent to where you couldn't see but to the extent to where it was hard to walk without a bit of light to help It was winter in Arrendele so this kind of darkness was common. Kai with another servant showed the 3 men their rooms then Kai left them to join Elsa and Anna to show Kay his room while the servant explained the three their living quarters.

"I'm sure this room will comfort you tonight Kay the bed has been recently cleaned so it should be quite soft and you won't get dust in your airways." Elsa said while she opened the door. Once Kay got in as well as Kai and Anna she closed the door and locked it behind her she immediately dropped the act and came up behind him. Kay turned around to ask why the room looked like it hadn't been touched in years when his face was met with something.

*WHACK!* Elsa had just smacked the sense out of him she knew this because he just stood there with his hand on his cheek where the red mark started to show up and he didn't move so Elsa with mixed feelings took this opportunity to hug him close and tight til she squeezed the air out of him. Tears were starting to roll down her cheeks when Kay came to his senses he wrapped one arm around her back and put his other hand on her head bringing her closer and then he held his head low so he kissed the top of Elsa's head all the while she was crying.

He whispered to her like he used to when they were children and he came back when was left the castle for 3 days without even a warning. "Shh, shh, hey it's alright everything's just fine I'm back and I'm never gonna leave you again I mean it this time."

Kai and Anna just stood there looking at the beautiful sight in front of them with smiles on their faces. Elsa didn't move, she didn't want to, it had been far too long since she felt this way and she didn't want it to end. Of course she cried in Anna's arms and hugged her close as well when Anna unfroze and she felt relieved but this felt different, she didn't know how to explain it, it was like a life-time of problems just melted away and a void in her heart was filled. Eventually they had to let each other go so they could talk.

"How...how did you remember? I thought it was impossible for you to remember?" Kay said as he wiped the tears from Elsa's face.

"It's amazing what a little help can do." Elsa said looking to Kai.

"Kai you shouldn't have." Kai's smile started to fade when Kay continued with what he was saying."But I'm glad you did, no matter what happens you end up saying or doing something that turns everything right in the end." Kai's smile came back to life when he said that.

"So I've seen you've gotten better with you're acting Elsa as well as you're slapping." Kay moved his hand back and forth on his face where she slapped him and as a reaction Elsa giggled. Kay turned from Elsa to look at the orange haired girl in the room. He walked over to her cautiously for fear he might do something wrong before he could get a chance to set things right.

"Anna I know you don't know me like Elsa does..but I was there when you were born and I left you...and her and I regret that deeply, I wanted to be there when you both grew up but I just...I don't what to say that could" Anna cut him off with a hug before he could say anything else and then spoke."It's alright I know what you're trying to say even though It's a lousy way of saying it."

"Great I got another family member that's chalk full of sarcasm."Kay said bringing her in even closer but decided to let go of Anna and walk towards Kai. Kai wasn't much for hugs but in this situation he could use one.

"Kai my friend." Kay said putting a hand on Kai shoulder."It has been far too long, last I remember you still had a head full of hair and were rocking a beard as well." They both chuckled

"Yes, well time will take care of that for you and it wont leave anything left."

"It's great to be back and It looks like I got a ton of fixing to do but for now I suggest we sleep I can take care of things in the morning."Kai unlocked the door and left but as soon as he did Kay started to talk again.

"Before you two leave I got something to say to you."The two girls stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Just to let you guys know, even though I wasn't here physically I was here mentally and I saw everything that happened out there on the ice and the ship and I got to say I'm impressed not only about the "_true love will thaw" _part but what you sacrificed for each other I'm proud of you both." Both girls smiled and ran up to him and gave him a hug that could break your spine." Jeez If I'd known I had this kind of affect on people I would have done it more often." All three pulled apart and Elsa with Anna left the room to let their brother closed the door and they went to Elsa's room where Anna opened up the door and went inside.

"Anna what are you doing?"

"Oh sorry Elsa it's just I'm not tired and I want to talk to you."

"*sigh* I know what you mean Anna, here sit on the bed." Anna did what she was told and Elsa soon followed her.

"So what is it you want to talk about?"

"Well it's about Kay and us I mean what are we supposed to act like while he's here with us I mean should we act like sisters or?"

"I suppose we could act like sisters around him and everybody else but when we're alone we won't have to worry about what we should be I love you Anna and I mean it both ways as a sister and as a lover." Elsa planted a kiss on Anna's lips to shush her from talking anymore then she slowly pulled away and looked into Anna's eyes.

"Elsa is..it alright if I sleep in here with you tonight?" Anna said to break the awkward silence between them.

"Yes you can but no funny business." She said as they were dressing in their nightgowns for bed Anna had to use one of Elsa's since she didn't have one with her.

"Darn I wanted to do some _funny business._" Anna quietly pouted as they slipped under the sheets.

"Tomorrow Anna when we're _really_ alone so we can finish what we started earlier today."As Elsa finished she pulled Anna closer to her so she could place another kiss on her lips except this time it was a bit longer.

"Goodnight Anna."

"Night Elsa."

They pulled each other close so they were cuddling and they fell asleep in one-another's arms.

* * *

**A/N: *Sigh* I guess thats the end of chapter three pretty good I might say so myself Elsa and Anna met their brother who left years ago and he plans on fixing their relationship with each other I think something else is going to happen in the next chapter that you mayor may not have expected to happen and next chapter we also may or may not have a little love session between Elsa and Anna next chapter as well so be prepared *Spoiler* something will happen that will do with necklaces so be prepared for that as well.**


	4. Nightmares and Hidden powers

**In this chapter there will be some love happening between Elsa and Anna, and there will be something happening between the necklaces.  
A/N: I don't own Frozen if I did it would hold a bunch of violence, no musical numbers and well lets just say it would be different.**

* * *

_It was midnight and silent, the halls of the castle were empty and everybody was asleep so nothing made a sound. Anna was wide awake and was wondering the halls because she thought she had heard something calling her name she came to a stop and started to hear crackling and then she saw an ember out the corner of her eye then she turned around and the hall she had been walking in was filled with fire and smoke!, she heard footsteps quickly hitting the floor like something was running and looked around so she could find somebody that would help get her out._

_"Anna, Anna where are you!". Anna was spooked by the sudden noise and looked around for the cause of that voice._

_"Anna answer me!". Anna turned around to see Elsa walking out of her bedroom covering her mouth a bit so she couldn't breath in the smoke but so she could also talk at the same time._

_"Elsa I'm over here, I'm over here!" she managed to gasp out while she was got over to her sister when Elsa suddenly pushed her down to the ground without warning and tried patting her down. Anna felt something hot on the base of her arms, it was fire!, she was on fire! or so she thought._

_"Elsa put it out!, put it out it hurts!" Anna wanted to scream as loud as she could because of the pain and agony but she couldn't, her lungs were filled to the brim with smoke. Anna tried grabbing onto her sisters arm so she could get up and when she did she saw something that terrified her, her sister was covered with fire body and all!_

_"ANNA HELP! IT'S BURNING ME!" Anna heard her sister screaming at the top of her lungs as she saw her sister flailing around and being burned to death._

_"HEELLLPPP MMEEE!" Elsa screamed as she collapsed to the ground and died those were her last words._

_Anna felt something touching and stinging her feet. Fire had started to creep up her legs and arms and she watched as her flesh was peeling of her bone all the while the fire kept crawling up her skin all the way to her torso and she felt like she was being doused with boiling tar._

_"EEELLLSSSAAA!" It was all she could manage to yell out as the fire reached the bottom of her neck and shot out of her eyes, her intestines felt like that they were liquefying, And her mouth then burned up and turned to ash, Finally the ceiling caved in and crushed her which delivered the final blow that had killed her._

* * *

Anna awoke and shot up immediately sweating and panting in Elsa's bed she was scared and started scouring the room searching for signs of life until she looked next to her and stopped, Elsa was sitting up next to her, ripping the covers off her and her sister so they could move around freely.

"Anna are you alright? talk to me!"Elsa said turning around to face her sister but not before she took off her necklace and placed it on the nightstand next to her .  
Anna didn't say anything she just started sobbing,Elsa didn't think about asking again she just grabbed her sister by the arms and pulled her in and placed her head on her chest. Anna started calming down more and more when she heard each thump of her sisters beating heart, Elsa lifted her sisters chin up with her hand and they stared into each others eyes, Anna was still crying just a bit and tears were rolling down her cheeks,Elsa wiped them away and pulled her sister in close and planted a kiss on her sisters lips her tongue grazing the entrance just a tad, the kiss was long and passionate, It made Anna calm and worry-free she finally had enough confidence to try and tell her sister what happened.

The two parted from their kiss and Anna told her sister every minor and every well-descriptive detail of what happened in her dream when she was done she almost started to cry again when a very surprised and shocked Elsa took hold of her quickly and kissed her again she then pushed away slowly and then pulled Anna back in to her chest for a cold embrace. Elsa's skin felt different it felt colder and silkier but it didn't make Anna shiver and she didn't hate it, for some odd reason it didn't hurt her and she enjoyed it, in fact she _relished_ it.

"Ohh Anna,It's ok everything's alright,I'm here and I'm perfectly fine you're fine,your dream was just that..a dream." Elsa whispered soothingly in her sisters ear, Anna squirmed at the way her sister talked like that it's like it set her soul at rest. Anna dug her head in her sisters neck when Elsa started to talk.  
"Anna I have to tell you something I also had a nightmare it was kinda like yours except everything froze completely even you, then you fell to the floor shattering, then I froze slowly and my eyes shot out ice and my mouth turned to snow then I was frozen fully and I started melting bones and all. I guess I woke up and you were mumbling my name. Then you woke up, but my dream only scared me until I saw you because it reminded me that it was just that a dream. I guess what I'm trying to say here is that whenever we are together I feel confident and fearless you know?".Anna nodded into her sisters chest to let her know that she felt the same. All of a sudden Anna heard a noise and she looked at the nightstand to where the noise was coming from and then there was this pulsating light.

"Elsa?" Anna said in a cautious tone.

"Yes Anna?"

"Why is your necklace glowing?"

Elsa looked up from her sister and at the nightstand where her necklace was and the snowflake on the chain was glowing blue and it had this resonating tone that was so soothing it almost put her back to sleep but she kept herself awake by moving her hand up and down Anna's warm silky skin when she had an idea.

"Anna?"

"What is it?"

"Do you have your necklace with you?"

"Yeah It's in my pouch on top of my clothes why do you ask?"

"I want to try something can you get it for me?"  
Anna got off of the bed and walked to where her clothes were and opened up the pouch that was on top of the pile, she slid her fingers inside and pulled the necklace out, there was no light coming from it, it was just a plain old necklace.

"Ok I got it now what?"

"Bring it over here."Elsa grabbed her necklace from the stand and held it up by the chain then Anna came over and handed her necklace to Elsa who then held it next to hers It began glowing too but this time it was bright orange. The bright platinum-blonde gasped and her sister stood in awe at the two necklaces.

"We need to get to Kay right now and show him!".The two put their pendants around their necks and stalked silently over to his room and tapped on the door quietly as to not to disturb anyone but him.

"Kay are you in there?"The two heard noises coming from the room so they assumed he _was_ in there and was already awake.

"Kay It's me Elsa and Anna's here too we need your help with something important, can you let us in please?"  
The door opened slowly and each inch it did it exposed a man with only pants on but they only saw part of his torso as he hurriedly put a shirt on, the door was fully opened now and he was about to answer when the two girls showed him the glowing pendants, he pulled them both into his room and looked out in the halls to check if anybody was out there after he realized they were alone he shut the door quickly without a sound.

"Alright I can see why you came, here take a seat on the bed." He whispered pulling up a chair on the side of the bed, the chair was an arms length away from the bed, Anna was already on the bed but Elsa was just settling in, Kay sat in the chair and took a gander over at the grandfather clock in the bedroom it was only 12:36 so nobody but the three were up and about. Anna searched the room to see if he made any adjustments to it but there was nothing but a zipped up bag and a half-empty bottle of whiskey on the nightstand.

"Why is there a half-drunken bottle of alcohol on your bed stand?"Anna asked sincerely

"Oh uh don't mind that my throat was parched and I needed something to wet my gullet so I just went down to the kitchen and grabbed something."

"So your first thought was to get whiskey from the kitchen at twelve in the night instead of getting water from the reserve on the other side of your bed?"Anna pointed behind her at the little bowl that held water in it specifically for the purpose of getting a drink in the night if the user was thirsty.

"I..didn't see it?"

"It's bright orange and the moon is shining directly on it."Elsa said with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay so It's a minor drinking problem."

"It's half empty and there's another one next to it and that one is completely empty."

"Like I said it's only minor, and besides I thought we were here to talk about your necklaces not to interrogate me about my little problem?" Kay replied reaching out a bit and opened up his hand.

"Oh yeah, right, I forgot about that, here."Elsa took off her and Anna's chains and placed them in his hand.

"Why are you guys awake again?"He looked at the necklaces pulsating in his hand for a bit.

"This a bit embarrassing but, well we're awake because we had nightmares and what's weird is that they are almost exactly the same."

"Describe them to me." Anna told hers first but she cut it short as to save time then Elsa told hers also cutting it short as to not bore the man even though each story only took 5 minutes.

"There's a reason I made these you know."he got up and walked to his bag where it looked like he grabbed something out of it and then he continued with what he was saying while walking back over."Your necklace Elsa, has a snowflake because it resembles your power, the power of frost." Elsa nodded for him to continue."And yours Anna is a flame to resemble the power of fire."

"Fire? but I don't have any powers."

"You do you just haven't found a way to release them yet."

"How do you know if she has a power or not?"Elsa decided to cut in on the conversation.

"I can tell the the same way I could tell from you I could feel it inside you when you were both born."

" Hold on a second what do you mean by feel it inside us and also, _them_ as in more than one?"

" I'll explain that later. Right now I'm trying to finish what I was saying a second ago. I was about to say all powers are connected to one another in some way and when any of them get close to each other they give off this little vibration that you barely notice and instead of pushing away from each other they draw closer and closer feeding off each other till the vibrations become noticeable."

" I'm sorry did you just say 'feeding off each other'."

"Yes but they feed off each other in a good way, well at least the ones that are from good people, anyways when they feed off of one another they grow stronger and stronger until like I said they grow so strong that they become connected fully to the point that you can feel it and that is how I knew from your births that you had powers and what your powers were."

"That explains one thing but what about our necklaces and why they're glowing?"Anna asked annoyed he didn't answer his question about the necklaces.

"They were made like that, you see whatever you make with your powers traps those powers in whatever you made, take your friend Olaf for example."

"How do you know about Olaf?" Elsa inquired after him.

"Lets just say he is also one of the reasons why I'm awake, before you came in here about fifty minutes ago he came in here and woke me up so he could talk to me we had multiple conversations so now I now him and he knows me, anyways like I was saying the reason why Olaf is moving around is because of your powers Elsa, he's alive because you made him live and the only ways for him to die is for you to take the powers in him away or you die yourself."

"That's fine and all but it still doesn't explain the reason why they're glowing."Anna said still annoyed

"I made your necklaces with all of my powers ,so a part of every one of my powers are trapped in there and every-time your little pendants get close together they start to glow because they are trying to connect but the difference between these and Olaf is that you can't take the powers away and if you die they don't, they just glow forever and ever until the end of time."Kay then showed what was in his other hand It was the necklace Elsa made for him It was glowing as well."Whenever all the powers are close together they glow."

"But why are they glowing now? these didn't start glowing until after we had the nightmares."Elsa chimed in.

"That's where the multiple powers thing comes in, here put these back on and follow me." He put on his necklace and handed them theirs.

"Where are we going?" Elsa asked putting her necklace around her neck.

"To the gardens I need to show you something."

"But it's freezing out there and we're only in our nightgowns!" Anna whispered complaining.

"It won't matter pretty soon."

The three made it to the gardens somehow without getting caught because Anna kept tripping and knocking things over being the 'careful' girl she was. He told the two girls to stay behind the center of the garden a bit as he walked to an empty space a little ways away from them.

"Kay what's the point of all this?" Anna said chuckling a little bit as he set up unlit torches in the posts around the gardens.

"You might want to listen to what I'm about to say Anna, Elsa you might want to listen as well, this is dangerous and If you don't treat it like that you both will die."Kay said boldly turning around and walking to his original position, after he got there he looked back at the two sisters who just stared at him wide-eyed and jaws hanging low.

"So why are you making us do this then?" Elsa said with a worrisome look on her face alarmed tone in her voice.

"Because if I don't well..you're dreams won't be dreams anymore they will be your undying reality."

"W-what do you mean by that?"Anna hesitantly asked.

"I mean your dreams that you had are gonna become real if you don't take this seriously, let me explain this to you the nightmares you had are your powers wanting to get out and they are warning you that if you don't let them out they will take matters into their own hands, But I'm going to attempt to prevent this by teaching you both how to unlock they're true potential and how you can control them."

"Anna let's start with you, you say that you don't have powers well I'm gonna teach you that you are wrong and that you do have powers."Kay raised an arm up in front of him,opened up two of his fingers and whipped them to the side quickly, then a huge circle of fire formed with symbols all along the inside filling it to It's maximum capacity.

"Anna step into the center of the circle please."

"Uh no thanks I'd rather not be burned thank you very much!"

"Anna look at me."  
Anna did what she was told and looked at him. His face was trust-worthy but was _he_ trust-worthy?

"Will the fire hurt?"

"No but in order for this to work I need you to trust me,so don't think about it and just walk to the center."Again Anna did what she was told and stepped into the circle and as she did the fire touched her bare feet and the skin on her legs but it didn't hurt in fact it didn't even tickle her!, sure it felt a bit hot but that was it. Anna eventually find her way to the center.

"Alright I'm here now what?"

"I want you to close your eyes and think of something that calms you and when you're ready I want you to open them but keep the thought in your head"

Anna shut her eyes and thought instantly about Elsa and her smooth skin, she then opened her eyes but kept the thought in her mind. She nodded at Kay to let him know she was ready.

"Good now raise your hand and aim it at one of the torches and hold it there got it?"

Anna nodded again and she raised her hand at the one to the right of her and held her position there her hand started to burn but it felt weirdly _nice._

"Alright do you feel the heat in your hand growing hotter and hotter?"  
Anna nodded once more.

"Good now when you are ready I want you to get rid of the thought from you're mind okay?"

Anna relaxed and moved the thought from her mind and then all of a sudden a ball of fire shot from her hand and set the torch ablaze.

"Great job Anna you can lower your arm now and relax you did good I want you to step from the circle for a second okay?"

She did what she was told happily and ran to her sister that had a look of awe etched into her face.

"Elsa did you see that,that was amazing!"Anna in her excitement forgot that she wasn't alone with her sister and kissed Elsa smack-dab on her lips.

"Hello do you mind we're not done yet!"

Anna hurriedly pulled away from her sister and turned around at the brother that just saw his two sisters kiss each other.

"Okay before you say anything I just want you to know that we-"

"I already knew you don't have to tell me."

Anna stopped talking right when she heard that but Elsa started again for her sister.

"What do you mean you knew? and since when?"

"I knew from the moment I saw you two on the docks,Elsa when you didn't think anybody was looking I saw you stare right at her butt now don't you deny it! cause I saw it, plain as day."  
Elsa blushed profusely because Anna looked right at her with a devilish smile on her face but it shot down and her face stated to blush because of what Kay said next.  
"And Anna don't you think you're off the hook either because I saw you staring right at her chest when she and everybody else wasn't looking too!"Kay just stood there laughing at how red the two looked on their faces.

"It's alright I don't care what you two do to or with each other just be yourselves when you're by yourselves and when you are with me."Kay said in a soft and truthful voice.

"Now if you two are done we need to resume, Anna would you please?"Kay pointed to the circle and Anna rushed over real fast and stood, ready for whatever came next.

"Finally now look at the torch you lit and raise your hand at it and open it, while it is open when you're ready I want you to call the fire back mentally then close your fist.

Anna did what was asked of her and the fire that lit up the torch was gone.

"Good now that you can call fire to appear and disappear I want you to raise your hand to the sky and just let go."

Anna hesitantly raised her arm to the night-sky and let go what happened next shocked her and Elsa. A long and wide stream of fire shot out of her hand and lit up the dark sky she calmed herself and closed her hand, the fire was gone and she lowered her arm.

"Amazing Anna you did amazing! tomorrow night I will teach you more about fire but for now..."  
Kay swiped his hand at the circle and It turned to moving ice.

"I will teach you how to make frost like Elsa, speaking of which Elsa step into the center of the circle too if you please?"

Elsa moved forward and suddenly her arms felt hot which made her feel weird that never happened before.

"I want you two to hold hands then summon your powers with those hands."

The two girls did what they were asked to and interlocked their hands and let their powers ease out into the interlocked hands. They expected pain but instead they felt nothing but saw blue and orange light pass next to each other and into the others hands they let go when the lights went away.

"Good now Elsa I want you to do what Anna did and aim at the torch next to you then just release."

Elsa did reluctantly but when she let go of the blazing hot feeling in her hand she got excited.A light blue fire ball shot out of her hand and lit the torch, the torch she shot at held blue fire on it!

"Good job! now Anna I take it by now you've begun to notice that your arms are suddenly cold yes?"

"Yes."

"Good then aim at the torch Elsa lit and let go."

Anna felt something freezing leave her hand while she looked at the torch Elsa lit with her fire and It was covered with dense bright-orange ice!  
Both girls looked in wonder at what was going on with their new powers, they looked at Kay wondering what to do next but he didn't say what to do he just looked to the sky and said "I wonder what they sky would look like?".Both girls knew what he meant so they raised their arms to the night sky and relaxed in awe at what became life up above them, blue fire intertwined with bright-orange ice set the sky with beautiful colors and it felt so amazing that all three were washed over with a euphoria.

They stopped when Kay said to put down their arms.

"Alright you can stop we will pick this up tomorrow night, for now we rest, goodnight girls and be proud of yourselves you did beautifully."

All three went back in the castle to their rooms, Kay fell asleep soundly but the girls were still wide awake they started asking questions that were going through their minds.

"How did he know to do all of that?!" Anna nearly yelled but stopped herself just in time.

"I don't know we'll have to ask him tomorrow but for now we really need to sleep it's only one thirty."

"But Elsa I can't I'm still thinking about what you did it was amazing!"

"I wasn't the only one who was amazing out there ,you did great too!"

"Thank you, boy wasn't that beautiful when the fire and ice touched together?"

"Yeah but..."Elsa leaned in to where Anna was sitting on the bed getting closer and closer."I had my eyes on something else that was beautiful most of the time." Elsa whispered seductively in her sisters ear.

"Really? are you sure you weren't staring at something else? something a little more..round?"Anna whispered sarcastically back in her sisters ear.

"That _is _what I was staring at."Elsa nipped playfully and softly at her sisters chin.

"_*gasp* _You dirty girl I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson!"

Anna took Elsa's arms and pinned her down to the bed and started smooching her way down Elsa's neck getting closer and closer to her clavicle each time all-the-while Elsa is biting her lip down to stifle her moans that are a little to loud for comfort but each time she does moan it excites her more and more sending pleasure down to her very hot sex.

Anna got down to where Elsa's chest was and started to kiss each breast tenderly, feeling the other one she didn't kiss run through her fingers so smoothly and with each stroke and wet kiss on her breasts Elsa started to become drunk with lust and found her self wanting no _needing_ more from her sister. Anna stopped kissing Elsa's cold chest and slipped her own nightgown off and once it was removed she snatched at Elsa's ripping it off her body.

Anna moved in back to Elsa's chest and pinned one of the hard nubs between two of her fingers and the other nub in her mouth suckling at it like a newborn-baby, Elsa arched her back to lean in to Anna's mouth deriving more pleasure from it as she placed her hand on her sisters head, pushing her in to get even _more _pleasure from it.

"Ooh Anna, don't stop..for the love..of god..keep going!"Elsa managed to gasp out in between her moans.  
Anna decided to take it farther and she slid her hand from the rock-hard nub to Elsa's moist sex and her hand slithered in like a snake going in for it's prey, Elsa gyrated to the way Anna moved her two fingers in and out slowly with each stroke. Anna loved to watch her sister squirm underneath her it made her feel powerful and dominant over Elsa.

Elsa was about to release the pleasure building inside her when Anna abruptly stopped what she doing with her fingers and her mouth and pulled away, Elsa pouted when Anna did this but quieted herself when Anna shot her a devilish smile, Anna then moved her way down Elsa's body licking as she went but when she made her way down to Elsa's wet center she faltered and just inhaled in the sweet aroma that was her sister, she teased the edge of Elsa's sex with her tongue licking all around until she pressed in and licked all the slick folds with her tongue which sent Elsa writhing in pleasure. Anna found Elsa's clit with her tongue and wrapped her mouth around it and sucked away sending Elsa to go over the edge.

"Anna I'm-I'm going to!"Elsa released her pleasure over Anna's face but Anna didn't stop she wanted her sister to ride out her climax for as long as she could but stopped when Elsa pulled her up, Anna licked the cum off her face lapping up all the juices til there was nothing left.

"Hmm Elsa you taste great I just might go in for seconds!"Anna said for the sole-purpose to embarrass Elsa and she succeeded because Elsa had crimson red cheeks.

"Tomorrow Anna I _will_ get you back."Elsa tiredly let go, the activity the two just had tired them both so they didn't bother getting cleaned up or getting re-dressed they just got in the sheets and cuddled.

"But for now I say we go to sleep."

"Sounds like a good idea."Anna managed to mumble out before falling asleep cuddling with her nude sibling, before Elsa could check to see if she fell asleep she too fell in a deep slumber not knowing that tomorrow was going to be the one of the best and horrifying days of their lives.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long guys something was wrong with the page and it kept deleting my stuff** **over and over so I had to keep rewriting some stuff but to all of those who waited patently I reward thee with a long page.I sense the next chapter is going to get exciting, and sorry if the love scene isn't what you thought it would be or it didn't meet your expectations once again I'm a new writer so who can you blame? and if there are any words that seem missing or misspelled send me a message and I'll rewrite it in again or if there is any sentences cut off and a sentence doesn't make sense again send me a message and I'll check it out.**


	5. Power or Curse?

**A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a couple days I've been working out some issues with a couple things on the computer but rest assured knowing I will not stop uploading til the day I die! or at least til the story ends which it's not I'm gonna keep on writing til i'm out of Ideas and I got enough ideas to make tons of chapters.**

* * *

It's twelve in the afternoon and everybody was up except for the two royals who were nowhere to be found Kai was the first to take notice of this because the girls would usually be up at first light when the sun shone, they always awoke at that time no matter what, but why aren't they awake now? and if they are where are they? Kai searched for the two but instead found Kay and they had a little conversation about where they were.

"It's odd, I usually see them up at the crack of dawn eating breakfast and then they would spend the rest of the time they had either in the courtyard or the study, reading or arguing about silly things but that's not the case today I haven't seen or heard them?" Kai started wringing his hands together like he did whenever he was worried.

"Relax Kai I'm sure they're around here somewhere I mean who knows maybe they're still tired from yesterday I wouldn't put it past them given certain circumstances yesterday."

"Maybe so,but I still feel compelled to look for them and see if they're alright."

"I got it Kai you just make sure they got something good to eat when they come down here okay?"

"Okay but make sure you don't barge in unannounced we don't want you to see something you would regret do we?"

"Yeah whatever, I'll make sure I knock first alright? I'll be back in a couple minutes with two very hungry ladies."

Kay turned away and started to walk off towards the hall that held the two siblings he reached Anna's room first and knocked but got no answer so he took a peek in and the room was empty finding no Anna he went off to Elsa's room to wake her up so they could find Anna later after breakfast.

_'Maybe she's just off in the garden somewhere messing around.' _Kay thought as he took a peek into Elsa's room (without knocking)just a bit so he could see the situation and then he saw two nightgowns on the floor.  
_'Or maybe Anna decided to sleep in here last night with Elsa and they're already awake just talking the day away.' _Then he opened it all the way stepped in and closed the door behind him then he turned around and was mortified at the sight in front of him! on the bed was two, naked, awake, uncovered bodies (though no private parts could be seen, thank god) cuddling with each other and were exchanging saliva! He quickly covered his eyes but the damage was already done.

"UGH HOLY SHIT!"  
The two girls heard the loud voice and they scrambled to cover themselves then they looked over at the man who was shielding his eyes.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU KNOCK!" Anna shouted at him.

"CAUSE I THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE ALREADY DRESSED AND JUST TALKING!"

"Will both of you be quiet! someone is going to come and see what the commotions all about and they're going to find us like this!" Elsa said trying to quiet them down.

"Sorry Elsie, what's the reason you're here Kay?"

"Well I came up looking for you guys because It's ten in the morning and Kai is worried sick!"

And as if he heard his name Kai walked in through the door and saw the two royal girls, under the sheets, naked but yet he seemed..unfazed?  
"I told you what would happen if you barged in unannounced didn't I?"

"Well yeah but-"

"No buts I want you to go and meet me downstairs and girls I want you to get dressed and meet me downstairs too."  
Kai didn't say anything else he just left with Kay following after him leaving the girls alone to their thoughts.

"Well Elsa I guess the jig is up."

"Yeah but it was fun while it lasted though."  
After taking what seemed like twenty minutes to get dressed they headed downstairs to the dining hall and met Kai and Kay sitting at the table royals sat down waiting for their punishment but were only met with silence and food and after a good 5 minutes of silence Kai decided to break it.

"So does anybody want to explain to me what was going on up there?" Kay was the first to talk.

"I went looking for Anna in her room but she wasn't there so I went to Elsa's room to see if Elsa was there and if she was then she could help me find Anna but when I took a peek in I saw two nightgowns on the floor so my first instinct said that Anna slept with Elsa in her room last night and they woke up and just decided to talk and mess around all morning but then I opened it up all the way and saw the two uncovered and having sex, they noticed me we got in a discussion, then you came up and now here we are."

"Now yes I admit I slept in Elsa's bed with her last night but it was freezing and this morning we were not having sex! we were just lying there anxiously waiting for our morning wear."

"*cough*Bullshit*cough*"

"Idiot says what?"  
While all three bickered Kai was just sitting there with a smile on his face thinking to himself._' Reminds me of little kids blaming the other for something they claim they didn't do maybe I should stop it before it escalates to the point of no return but it's just so funny and cute at the same time!'_

"Alright kids break it up and listen to me."Kai said just looking them with his beaming smile.

"Kids? whatever do you mean by kids?."Anna stared at Kai with an innocent look while Kay was just laughing away at the whole situation, it took Elsa a while before she chimed in on what he meant and tried to stifle a laugh but failed, Anna however was still clueless.

"What?! what's everybody laughing about?!"

"Think about it for a second Anna." Elsa said putting a hand on Anna's thought about it and realized it too but unlike Elsa she was able to stifle a laugh she looked at Kai and the snickering came to a stop and they put on their serious faces.

"Alright now that you got that out of your systems I would just like to say I already knew that you two are together intimately and I actually approve of this."

"How?, Why?"

"Please I've known since you two were little kids and I knew when you two were out there on the ice it just seems like destiny to me that you two would be together as for the why part? I approve because it makes you happy and for the fact that most kingdoms have siblings married as royals together."

"I can attest to this, to all the kingdoms I've been to at least sixty percent have families married to each-other so it doesn't quite come as a shock to us."Kay stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"But it doesn't answer the question how you know."

"Whenever you two played together as kids you had that kid of look in your eyes that only _lovers_ would have and the way you held one another in an embrace on the ice, well it didn't really look very sisterly you know."

"But it was sisterly!"Kai shot Anna a look that said otherwise."Ok maybe it wasn't sisterly but you have to admit I did almost die!"

"Yes I know that and I'm glad you didn't but what I'm trying to say is I do not despise the current relationship you two are in, I approve of it."

"It seems everybody is approving it as of late."Elsa mumbled but everyone could still hear it.

"You know what I bet a hundred coins that if you tell the city they'll approve of it too and if you ask why they'll give you almost the exact same reasons me and Kai gave."

"I don't think that'll happen."

"You don't think period Anna."

"You're gonna be a bit of a dick while you're here aren't you?"

"Ohh you got no idea and hey just think of it as me catching up on years I didn't get a chance to be a dick because that's what it is."

Kai stood up and started to talk while he was leaving."Well your majesties I have duties to attend to If you need me just ask."

"We will Kai, thank you."Elsa threw in as Kai left the room.

"Now that I have you to myself girls I think It's time I made up for some lost time, If you will come with me I think we shall start the day off by going to the local bakery? perhaps?"

"I think that's a good idea don't you Anna?..Anna?" Kay and Elsa turned from each other to look at the unresponsive girl who was already half-way across the room when the dining hall doors opened and Kristoff and Sven walked in, Elsa stood up to greet Kristoff and Kay just stood up and moved away from the table.

"Excuse me Queen Elsa sorry to interrupt anything important but is the trader he-"Kristoff stopped talking and didn't move an inch while Sven however bolted towards the man away from the table and tackled him to the ground in a playful manner.

"Sven!, buddy!, relax It's good to see you too!"Sven stepped away and allowed Kay to get up, Kristoff stood a bit away from Sven and Kay and just waited without saying a word. Kay was off the ground and walking towards Kristoff he was only an arms length away then they closed the gap with a hug then pulled away like old friends would.

"Hello Kristoff."

"Long time no see Rick, how long has it been?"

"Long enough, I see the years have treated you and Sven well?"

"Yeah, I see they treated you fairly well too?"

"More or less, they haven't been exactly good."

"Wait you two know each other?"Anna cut in on their conversation.

"Yeah I hung out with Kristoff and Sven before Elsa was even born. Since I've been gone we've been keeping up with letters, I've actually kept up with Kai too, they've informed me of everything that's happened in the kingdom over the years."

"Then why didn't you come here before when the kingdom was in trouble instead of yesterday?"Elsa started in.

"Because I just got the letter yesterday."

"I don't mean to be rude but don't we have to go somewhere?"Anna was rocking back and forth on her heels impatiently.

"Right, I almost forgot, sorry, Kristoff perhaps you can come to the gardens tonight and help me with the lessons I'm teaching?"

"Sure I don't see why not, but what's the reason?"

"They had the dreams Kristoff."

"What dreams..wait you don't mean?"

"Yep _those_ dreams and I have to teach'em or well you know the reason."**  
**

"I'll definitely be there what time?"

"Six o'clock don't be late."

"I won't."  
Kristoff and Sven walked out of the room leaving two excited yet confused girls with Kay.

"Why is Kristoff gonna be there?, is he like me and Elsa?"

"Yeah except he has almost the same exact experience I have."

"What powers does he have?"

"Almost all the same ones as me but thankfully there's one no-one will ever have."

"What is it and why does it make you thankful only you have it?"Elsa was standing next to Anna now.

"I can't tell you."_  
_

"How come?"Anna took a tiny step forward.

Kay seemed distant now like he was thinking of something but what was it?"Because..because I just can't now quit prodding unless you _don't_ want to go get chocolate cause that's fine by me cause I-"

"NO!"Both girls shouted at the same time.

"We won't ask any more questions we promise right Anna?"Anna nodded quickly in response.

"Alright now when we get there I got to talk to a couple of people ok? so grab what you want and I'll buy it."  
The girls shot him a look that said _'you have no idea what you just did do you.'_

"Why are you looking at me like that?...I just screwed myself didn't I?"

"You got no idea."Elsa said in an evil taunting voice.

The three went out the doors and into the part of town that only had shops,They kept heading along the road until they came to a halt at Klaudia's Chocolate Wonders the only reason they stopped is because Anna had a talent for picking the right chocolate and for the simple fact that she was practically drooling at the smell of fresh chocolate being made so they went in and Kay started to walk away towards Klaudia the shop owner when he turned around.

"Pick to your hearts content just don't pick so much that I can't pay for it or it sends you into a coma."Kay then just turned away and proceeded back towards Klaudia. Elsa pulled Anna to where no one could see them and whispered."He's so screwed, but if tonight goes well so are you and I have an idea that involves some of this stuff."

"Elsa you dirty, dirty girl I'm gonna ravish you before you get the chance but I can be persuaded to let you fuck me hard and silly if you do something for me like a little dance? maybe?."

"Or I can just freeze you in place and do whatever I want to you."

"That..sounds like fun what are you gonna do to me?!"

"I don't wanna spoil anything so I'll keep it to myself til later for now let's splurge on chocolate!"Elsa let go of Anna and grabbed a basket and so did Anna except she grabbed two, about three minutes later the baskets were full and the two started to head towards the counter when one of Kay's men and Kristoff stepped in but before they could even say anything they were pulled aside by Anna.

"What's the meaning of this!?"The man said startled.

"Queen Elsa, Anna? why did you pull us over here?"Kristoff was a tiny bit annoyed.

"Relax you two we just want to ask you something about Kay."Anna let go of the two.

"Why? is there something wrong?"

"Well me and Anna asked him a couple questions about you Kristoff, like did you have powers and then he said you did and you were like him except he has something else that thankfully no one will ever have then he kinda looked distant and when we asked what it was he wouldn't tell us and wrote us off now we're here."

"I've known him since childhood and I saw him act differently but I've never heard him act like that, have you Talen?"  
Talen had a little bit of sadness and worry on his face, he looked back at Kay who was around the corner then back at the other three.

"When Rick was away from you guys he was in the military with me, Jack and, Nellis you already know this Kris but what you don't know is that there was one more person with us his name was Braden he was the joker in our group he was 16 and we were 18, Rick was our commanding officer since our other one was moved to another camp but it didn't matter Rick was the best leader anyone could ask for, well as long as Braden was in the group. Rick and Braden were like brothers in a way whenever Braden needed guidance Rick was there whenever Rick needed help in a fight Braden would back him up. Braden was the heart and soul of the outfit if the tent was quiet for even a second he would bring it back to life, messing around with Jack by stealing his stuff or shoving a book gently in Nellis's face when he was reading."

"One time there was a storm going on outside the tent and Rick was falling asleep, his eyes were already closed so Braden took it as a time to go outside with a pail and filled it with rain, then he came in and the pail was full you could tell cause of the water seeping over the brim of it and he went over to Rick's cot and poured the whole thing on top of him needless to say he was awake and pissed. He chased Braden outside all the way to the little creek and tackled him into the water getting him soaking wet. They got up and out of the water and onto the muddy ground but they didn't get off of the ground they just laid there on the wet grass and mud, laughing their asses off, if they got in a fight they chuckled it off and went back to what they were doing before. Literally nothing could separate those two until we got our orders from the main camp via courier the same day. The orders were to try and take over a village and an encampment that were only inhabited by enemy soldiers, no killing just capturing."

"We went in with over a hundred other men from the information we were given there was only supposed to be 50 men but instead there was over 600. We didn't know this so we went in and as soon as we did we were cornered, we tried to fight back but in a minute everybody else was dead and it was just us five against 600, we fought our way out of there barely. We managed to get a few but not without a cost, Braden was wounded he'd been stabbed in the gut and was bleeding to death slowly so we got far enough away to where the enemy couldn't see us and wouldn't chase after us anymore. We set Braden on the ground to where he was comfortable enough and as he laid there he looked up at us and asked for Rick who was sitting on his knees right next to him he said "Rick I need you to do something for me" Rick leaned in a bit closer and whimpered out a "What is it kid what do ya need?" Braden stuttered "I need you t-to try and not b-b-be so serious all the time now, ok?" Rick was on the verge of tears now he said "Alright kid I promise." Braden was looking at us now and blood was coming out of his mouth "Nellis I need y-you to stop reading so many god-damned books alright?" Nellis was crying "I'll try kid." "Jack try not lose any o-of your st-st-stuff eh?" Jack was choking back tears "You know damn well I don't and I won't kid." Branden was now looking at me, he said "Talen I need you to lo-lo-look after these guys for m-me make sure they stay out of trouble okay?" I couldn't say anything so I just nodded."

"His eyes darted around frantically around, then..he just..stopped..he didn't move a muscle or lift a finger..he was dead, Rick was yelling "Don't die on me don't you fucking _**dare**_ die on me!" he sat there sobbing then he just got up all of a sudden and ran off sword in hand towards the camp, we tried chasing after him but we lost him so we wondered around till we found the village and camp there was blood all over the ground and the tents and houses were all burning down and in the center of it all was Rick standing in front of a huge pile of six hundred burning bodies with blood on his hands and his sword stained a permanent red. We couldn't see what happened to the bodies because they were charred and turned to ash when we turned him around he seemed distant like you told me he was like back at the castle except he whispered "What's happening to me?" after that he just shut off we couldn't get him to tell us what he did to them back then but maybe you could get him to tell _you_ what happened, tonight after training. Now..if you'll excuse me and Kristoff, we need to have a chat with Rick."

Talen along with Kristoff turned the corner and walked away leaving Elsa and Anna a bit sad and mortified by what Talen told them. Elsa turned to her sister and Anna the same.

"How are we supposed to get him to tell _us_! if he didn't even tell his friends he's known longer than us?!"

"I don't know Anna, I don't know, we can try and catch him off guard or we could force him to tell us either way he won't like it, we'll have to see."

"Alright, look Kristoff and Talen are leaving we should get to the counter before he suspects something."Anna half-pointed towards the two men.

"After you." They rounded the corner and came up to where Kay and Klaudia were conversing, Kay turned from her to stare at the girls and the three basket fulls of chocolate.

"Jesus! don't you think that's a bit much!"

"No." Both girls answered at the same time.

"Alright, but don't come runnin to me later if one of you is foaming at the mouth, how much?"Kay turned to the woman behind the counter.

"A hundred coins."

"Here you go Klaudia, I am now officially broke."

"You said it yourself grab what you want and we did." Elsa taunted in her matter-of-factly voice.

"I didn't expect _this_ much though!"Kay almost yelled as they went out the door of the shop."It was 3:00 when they got back to the castle gates which meant the girls had three hours to eat as much chocolate as they wanted so they rushed up into Elsa's room, jumped on the bed, and started to devour the chocolate but after only an hour they stopped because they knew if they ate anymore they would get pains in their stomachs and the fact that they already ate one basket full, but it was worth it, every last piece of heavenly bliss was worth it.

" .god that is some DELICIOUS chocolate."

"Anna I don't even think that could or should legally be declared as chocolate."

"Uh..we got a problem Elsie."

"What is it?"

"We got two hours to do whatever we want but nothing to do in those two hours."

"We could try my idea I had in the shop."Elsa remarked in her sing-song voice.

"I wish but there's too many people awake in the castle so even if we really, really wanted to we couldn't."

"Says you, I got some tricks up my sleeve."

"Oh yeah like what?"

Elsa was about to answer but somebody knocked on the door interrupting her and from the weight of the knock it was probably Kai.

"Your majesties?"

Yep it was Kai but what does he want at this hour?

"Yes Kai what is it?"Elsa was standing next to her bed now.

"Kristoff is here to see you he's waiting in the studies for you both."

_'Why is Kristoff here right now? training doesn't start til later?'_ "Any reason why he is here?"

"He doesn't say, he just wishes to speak to you both."

"Very well, Anna and I will see him then, thank you Kai."Anna opened the door for Elsa and they both walked out, the study was a door over to the meeting room so it didn't take them but a minute to get there, open the doors and go inside to meet the man and converse with him. Anna closed the doors to the study behind her then Elsa started to talk.

"Hello Kristoff any reason you're here? cause you're not supposed to be here til six? and it's not dark enough, light is still out."

"Actually that's what I came here for, Rick said that he moved the time to five o'clock."

"That still leaves an hour and even then it'll still be light out."Anna was getting impatient.

"Yes I know that but I have some things I'd like to say before we get started with tonight's lesson."

"Spit it out then already!"Anna was getting a bit antsy.

"And hurry up Anna and I were in the middle of a discussion."Elsa was also getting anxious she wanted to have some quality time with Anna.

"Whoa!, sorry to cut in then but you can get mad with me later right now I need to discuss key things so pay attention, alright now first things first have you thought of a way to get Rick to tell you?"

"Kinda we were sorta going to try and force it out of him?"

"As long as i'm not around that's fine with me cause Rick is not in the best of moods right now."

"Why?"Elsa was a tad concerned.

"Apparently the reason is a servant touched a dusty bottle of whiskey in his bag?"

"Kay loves his whiskey a little too much I guess."

"I guess so, anyway be wary of that when you try to get him to answer,and be careful, but tonight is not all bad it's going to have some perks to it but it's gonna be real fun so without giving anything away it's time to go."

"Why we still got enough time?"

As soon as Kristoff was about to answer it turned dark and the window that showed the gardens emanated a light when the three looked down Kay was standing there with lit torches talking to someone. They couldn't make it out so they rushed silently to the garden gates and listened in closely.

"I have to do this to make sure they don't get hurt, I don't know what I would do if I lost anyone I cared about again."

They peeked around the corner and saw a smoky figure standing right next to him all three were stricken with so much wonder they didn't move, the figure spoke it's voice was dark and demonic yet trusting.

_**"They wont as long as you're around and you got me by your side I've been with you your whole life so I know you inside and out and I know that if someone even thinks about touching them we'll RIP THEIR THROATS OUT!"**_

"And we'll enjoy every last second of it."

_ ~To Be Continued~_

* * *

**Sorry to leave off at a cliff hanger as much as I hate those myself we'll see some really interesting stuff next chapter so stay with me! I know so many of you are gonna hate me for leaving you off at a little divot but it's necessary to keep me from going too crazy with the story.**


	6. Authors Note

**I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but it's all in good reason. The thing is my modem blew out a couple days ago so I couldn't write the F-fic but now I have a new one so trust me I'll try to write fast so I can catch up,  
**

**but you guys are gonna need to wait just a bit longer in the mean-time. I recommend reading some other peoples fan-fictions unless you're like me and you read like 60 stories in two days which in the endgame pisses you off cause you think you read every good one out there.**

**Anyways about the next chapter we are going to take a peek into someones mind and we're gonna visit some old friends, blood and gore may or may not occur in the next said chapter but I can guarantee that some dark things will happen without giving away any spoilers I leave you off knowing that someone not naming any one person is about to seem a little less distant and a little more bright and some family boundaries about not punching or slicing at someone with a sword is about to be seriously crossed. **


	7. Power or Curse? part 2

**A/N: Welcome to the continuation of the previous chapter I'm giving you a little warning that a part of this chapter might get a little graphic at some point, can't handle it? you can't say I didn't warn you. Also some of this chapter may focus on Kay's perspective a bit.I do small A/N's because I want to get to story fast so LETS GO!**

* * *

**"Speaking of messing with family..how're you holding up?"**

"I thought you knew me inside and out?"

**"Sometimes, not all of the time though, and despite all the things I made you do I'm not a monster all the time ."**

"Great actually I've never felt better...*sigh* who am I kidding I'm not great in all honesty it's getting worse."

**" I know I'm a part of you I can feel it..you're still sleeping though right?"**

"No haven't had time with all the running around I've been doing."

**"When was the last time you actually slept?"**

"The last time I actually slept..I'd have to guess..maybe..3 weeks ago?"

**"Isn't that when?"**

"Yep and each day I keep thinking how close that fucker came to killing them..hell I'm thinking maybe tomorrow I'll go over there and snap his limbs off one by one!"

**"You're sisters don't need that from you now calm down!, Jesus I thought I was bad and I'm the one who made you do all that, you're worse off than I thought, maybe we should visit grandpabbie tomorrow and see what he thinks?"**

Kay was breathing heavily and he started getting a little bit twitchy but he eventually calmed down, he walked over and sat on a bench moving a hand through his shadowy figure turned and sat down with him it had glowing red eyes but yet it didn't look like it was evil just sad.

"I got a raw fuckin deal now don't get me wrong I'm glad you're here with me but..why did I get it why not somebody else?"

**"I don't know it just works that way i guess..maybe it looks for somebody who's strong enough and willing to make sacrifices if need be?"**

"If that's the case then they got the right man."Kay sighed heavily before looking at the night-sky."How many people, how many times?"

**"What?"**

"How many people have had their lives taken from them in a stupid war, how many times will it happen before it finally stops?"

**"Countless lives man and It'll never stop as long as someone out there thinks they're god and starts playing with other peoples minds."**

"How many people were you with over the years?"

**"You mean like I am with you?"**

"Yeah."

**"I don't know I never counted them they were assholes who wanted to rule the world."**

"Did any of them succeed?"

**"Nah they killed themselves before they even got the chance."**

"Were any of them not evil?"

**"Nope you're the only one who's not evil..on second thought there was one who wasn't evil she was actually kinda like you."**

"Really?, what was her name?"

**"Allison, she was from here too."**

"It seems people from Arrendele are destined to be nice."

**"Apparently so."**

"Excuse me for interrupting, please continue."

**"Like I said she was like you, she was nice, caring and compassionate. If anything or anyone were in trouble she would help'em but if you crossed her she was a force to be reckoned with and if you harmed even a hair on anybody in her family she'd hurt you to the point that you'd wish you were dead. You'd like her she was good-looking and smart, she knew how to handle herself in a fight and like you and me are today we were good friends."**Everything went silent for a few seconds before Kay started up again.

"What happened to her?"

**"She..couldn't handle what was happening to her and she killed herself..like the others before her."**

"And what about the others after her?"

**"There's only one after her and he's sitting on this bench."**

Kay sighed heavily"How long did she last?"

**"five years when it started getting bad and that was eighty maybe ninety years ago. And all the others before her didn't even last two months, but you?, you're different you are worse off than all of them combined and yet..you've lasted twenty-four years how did you accomplish this?"**

"All sorts of reasons I keep with good company, people rely on me...I have people to protect, Kai, Kristoff, the people of Arrendele, my friends, and more importantly my sisters Elsa and Anna."

**"You got a lot riding on your shoulders then."**

"Yeah, thats why I'm alive, to guard them and teach'em before I go, sooner or later I'll be gone and they'll have to take care of themselves."

**"Kristoff's gonna miss you big time though."**

"I know that I mean he is gay you know not that there's anything wrong with being gay of course."

The two girls looked up with questioning smiles at Kristoff who was covering his face with his hands so he couldn't look at the two.

**"But you're more worried about Elsa and Anna aren't you?"**

"They can handle themselves but I just need to be sure that there's no repeat of last time, hopefully it won't ever get to the point where they have to sacrifice themselves for each other."

**"That seems to be the common theme for those two, Elsa sacrificed herself to confinement so she wouldn't hurt Anna or anybody else, then she ran away for the same reason, then Anna sacrificed herself to save Elsa by choosing her over Kristoff and froze but saved Elsa and fortunately she unfroze."**

"I'm really proud of them for that but sooner or later it's gotta stop."

**"And by teaching them how to control and improve their powers you hope that they won't need or have to sacrifice themselves anymore?"**

"No it's inevitable they'll keep doing it because it's the right thing to do but after this they'll at least have another option."

**"When are they supposed to be here?"**

"Two minutes, I guess we'll have to talk more later when I'm done."

**"I guess so."**  
The figure went through Kay and disappeared from sight. Kay walked to his position he had the other night when they had training but before he could get settled Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff walked around the corner and startled him a bit.

"You're a little early but that's fine with me, Kristoff care to join me over here?"  
Kristoff walked fast and stood behind him, he didn't want to piss him off after what he just saw.

"Tonight girls I'm gonna teach you how to call your companions, your weapons, and improve your powers hold any of your questions til after we're done got it?" The girls nodded.

"Good, first we'll start off with your weapons now Kristoff is here to help you call out such weapons so do everything he says, and with that, Kristoff you may begin."  
Kristoff stepped forward and looked to Elsa.

"Thank you Rick. Elsa I want you to take a step forward and get into a fighting stance."  
Elsa did as ordered and got ready.

"She has a good stance Rick now Elsa I want you t-"

"Hold it Kristoff" Kay took a couple steps forward.

"Before you begin I'm telling you right now that tonight I'm not your brother and I'm not your friend I'm someone who wants to kill you."  
Elsa shook a little and her eyes turned wide as Kay got into a stance as well.

"Kristoff, resume"

"Alright, now Elsa imagine something that angers you and channel it to your hands."

Elsa thought about Anna getting murdered in cold blood and she raised a hand in front of her as if she was wielding a sword and ice started forming from her hands and made the outline of a cutlass then the ice melted and the sword turned real, it's blade was ice-blue, the hilt as white as snow and the D-guard with branches was a series of snowflakes interlocked with one-another like a chain.

"Well Kris what're you waiting for? give the order."

"Alright, Elsa attack Rick when ready."  
Elsa naturally hesitated for a couple seconds but she eventually ran up to him and took a swing but to her amazement he blocked it, he pushed the sword away and landed a blow to Elsa's stomach. Elsa stepped back with a hand to her stomach and looked at Kay while she was recuperating from the hit.

"I warned you that I'm not your brother and I certainly ain't your friend, now if you're done looking like a hurt puppy come and hit me."

Elsa's expression on her face went from hurt to pissed she didn't like the fact that Kay didn't falter to hit her so she lunged at him and every-time she swung she missed or he blocked it. Elsa was now at the point where she was so mad that as soon as she swung she immediately followed it up by hitting Kay in the chest with the bottom of the hilt which sent him back a couple steps with a hand to on his chest where she hit him. He shot Elsa an approving smile and it gave her a little more confidence.

"Good job Elsa it is now up to you to improve on your fighting skills, Anna I want you trade places with Elsa and prepare."  
Elsa moved back and Anna stepped forward to Elsa's position and drew a strong fighting stance.

"Good, now do as Elsa did and think of something that angers you and release it from your hands."

Anna held her hands in front of her and curled them as if wrapping them around a long handle, fire then shot out of her hands and made the outlines of a claymore sword. The fire turned to smoke then it dissipated and the sword like Elsa's was real but the blade was a brownish-orange, the rain and cross guard were a light-amber, and the guard and pommel had the designs of a Phoenix with a Persian-red color.

"Attack."

Anna charged at him and thrust her sword towards his stomach, Kay stepped to the side and tripped Anna which sent her forward onto the ground giving Elsa a frightened expression but before Elsa even thought of going over to her Anna was back on her feet ready to strike again, Anna made quick slashes at him and she succeeded tearing a huge hole in his coat. Kay looked at her with a little grin then wiped it away as soon as Kristoff started again.

"Nice work Anna. If you would join Elsa please so we could start on the next lesson?"

Anna shook her head and started to walk away when Kay stepped in front of her and held her back.

"We're not finished with _this_ lesson yet Kris."

"What do you mean by that? I thought they were supposed to learn how to fight better on their own."

"They will and don't worry this lesson will take care of the powers."

"Don't let me stop ya then."  
Kristoff took a couple steps back and leaned against a wall.

"Elsa get over here and join Anna I wanna see how well you two can do when you work together."

Kay turned and loosened a couple buttons on his jacket as he sauntered over to the bench where he stopped midway then he turned back to Elsa who was just starting to strolled over to her sister, stood right beside her and planted a foot behind her in preparation for what was to come next. She quickly tapped Anna on the hand and whispered.

"You ready to kick his butt?"

"Are you kidding he practically signed his death-wish." Anna replied softly.

Kay silenced the girls and started talking again.

"I see you still have out your swords which is good because it saves a step, I want you to channel your powers through to your weapons It'll make'em stronger and unbreakable in a sense and once you think you're good enough I want you to come straight at me together."

The two girls grasped their weapons tight and the powers flowed out and into the swords like a river leading to an ocean, the feeling of letting their abilities go gave them a sensational feeling and then all of a sudden it stopped and the girls charged at the unarmed man. They swung and slashed like expert swordsman, they always hit their mark, even when the man tried to evade their advances they still hit him. Only when the girls were out of breath did they stop and take a gander at what they'd done Kay's jacket was ripped to shreds exposing parts of his other clothes that he'd put on earlier in the day.

Anna and Elsa just stood a couple steps away from Kay as they gloated in triumph at their victory that soon became short-lived, Kay stepped back and pulled his arms in underneath his jacket.

"Such a shame..I loved this thing oh well, by the way if you think we're done you're sorely mistaken."  
Kay pushed his jacket from the inside causing the tears to widen until the jacket was no more and it fell to the ground exposing his outfit and a sword in a sheath attached to his hip.

"I DARE you to come right at me!"

Elsa and Anna sprinted right at their target and slashed their swords right at him, Elsa swung down at him while Anna swung right for his stomach and what happened shocked them, Kay pulled out his sword that had a curved blade right before the girls would hit him and he shattered their blades, the force sent them back and gave them questioning looks Elsa was the first to speak after she dropped what was left of her weapon.

"I thought you said that these were unbreakable?"

"They are my sword is just better, you could shoot a cannonball right at the blades and the ball would shatter you could throw them off the tallest of mountains and they wouldn't get scratched."

"What _is _your sword?"Anna made a grab for the weapon but Kay slapped her hand away.

"It's just a normal sword."

"That's not what I meant."

"It's a Katana they're made in Japan by great men."

"I know that already I've read books but I want to know what it is cause I haven't read of anything that can do _that._"

"It's called the Hanjo Masamune and It was given to me as a gift now can we move on."

"Sure, whatever."

"Good now Kristoff can take it from here..I need to sit down."

Kay stumbled around to the point where he almost fell when Elsa caught him and eased him down on the only bench in the garden.

"Are you alright?"  
Elsa put a hand on his forehead as to take a temperature.

"You're not burning up and you're not cold, how do you feel?"

"Fine, don't worry about me just focus on the lesson and Kristoff I'll be fine."  
Elsa moved her hand away and stared at Kristoff.

"Right hurry up two we need to finish so we can get some shut-eye, look inside yourselves and try to find the thing that defines you and catch it then all you have to do is call it."

It didn't take Anna long to find the thing defined her and it wasn't hard to conjure it either all she did was empty her mind and it was there, a doe that was the same size as Sven but more agile and orange just flew around the garden and came to a graceful stop at her feet and bowed then dissipated into a thousand embers, to say Anna was gleeful would be an understatement. It took Elsa less then a second to capture what was hers and setting it free seemed almost instant as a white Clydesdale horse formed from a flurry of snow and trotted up next to Elsa allowing her to run her hands through the mane before finally blowing away with the wind.

"Well to say that was an uplifting experience would be entirely right, since we're done I'm just gonna leave now. I hope this was fun for you girls?"

"It was wonderful thanks Kristoff!"  
Anna and Elsa gave Kristoff a quick hug before he went out the gate and into the town, as soon as he left the girls went up to Kay and sat on both sides of him.

"I assume you're here for answers to your questions?"  
The girls nodded.

"Then ask away just please don't yell."  
Anna was the first to ask.

"Elsa and I wanted to know where you learned to do this thing with your powers you know how to control and improve'em?"

"Well, I didn't learn how to control them until I had an incident after that I just thought it would be in everybody's best interest to learn about them."

"Mind telling us what the incident was by any chance?"

"Yes I mind I already have enough on my plate without having you two think of me as a monster."  
Elsa grabbed Kay's hand and said.

"No matter what you say or do we wouldn't think any less of you."  
Kay shot a little grin towards Elsa then Anna asked another question.

"What's your companion Kay?"

"It's a...horse."

"Why the pause there's no shame in having a horse as a companion I mean Elsa has a horse and she's not ashamed."

"I'm not ashamed of it being a horse it's just that it's a little different than your average horse."

"Is it alright if we see it?"

"Unfortunately not today it's resting."

"Resting?"

"Uh-huh not everything made from fire or ice or anything that involves powers is all powerful..in the end your companion, your friend, is as human as you or me."

"That's..poetic."

"Who says I'm trying to be poetic i'm just saying it's like you and me, it gets hungry, tired, angry, and it can die just like you. Take Sven for example he get's hungry, tired and he can get hurt."

"You're telling me that Sven was made from?"

"Powers? yes, but he was conceived as soon as Kristoff was born. He was made from lightning that's why he runs so fast."

"About the powers thing, can you show us your power?"

"You mean the one I was born with?"

"Yeah!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"What I choose not to use..It could turn you inside-out."

"I doubt it." Anna mumbled to herself.

"One more question?"  
Elsa slowly moved her hand out of Kay's.

"Sure anything you want."

"Can you tell us about...the incident?"

"No, don't ask me again and leave me alone."  
Kay got off the bench and started walking away but Anna and Elsa were right behind him.

"Please tell us!"

"NO."

"You can tell us we won't think of you any differently!"

**"**FOR THE LAST TIME NO!"  
Kay was now facing the girls with an angered look and they were scared but what scared them wasn't Kay it was the fire from the torches. The flames were now violent and more bright and they were high enough to the point that anybody in the town could see them if there wasn't a castle in the way.

"I know you won't kill us Kay, you wouldn't harm us right? r-right?"

"No..I-I wouldn't I promised I wouldn't.."

"Promised who?"

"I had no choice he made me do it..."

"Kay calm down and tell us what in the world you're talking about."

"I-I-I feel dizzy *cough*"

Elsa took a step forward with Anna in hand.

"Kay are you alright?"

"*Cough*"

"I'm fine *cough"

"Kay! you're bleeding!"  
Anna and Elsa rushed over to Kay and held him up. Kay felt something wet trickling down him mouth and nose and wiped at it with his sleeve.

"Fuck my life."  
Kay keened over and fell to the ground despite the girls efforts to hold him up.

"Elsa what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know Anna!"  
All of a sudden Kristoff burst through the gate with Sven and they rushed over to the three bodies on the ground.

"What happened! Sven and I heard saw the fire before we left and we rushed over!"

"We don't know he just started talking about a promise then he started bleeding and then he fell over what should we do!"  
Elsa flipped Kay on his back held his head up on her lap and looked at Kristoff.

" I don't know give me a second alright!"

**"I should have known this was gonna happen sooner or later."**  
A dark figure appeared from the smoke of one of the torches and hovered over Elsa.

"Who are you?"  
Anna stood up next to Kristoff.

**"A friend no time to explain we have to get him to the trolls in the valley."**

"Uncle Pabbie why?"  
Kristoff clenched his fist and the figure noticed.

**"Relax alright I'm not here to hurt anyone I'm here to save okay? and don't act like you don't know me I saw all of you peeking from behind the gate now if you're done askin things we need to get him to Pabbie!"**

"We'll take my sleigh it's the fastest way there!"

Kristoff and Anna carried Kay out to the courtyard and placed him in the sleigh and while Kristoff hooked up Sven, Elsa sat to the right of Kay with his head back in her lap with Anna and the shadow up front with Kristoff. They raced out of the town and traveled for nearly an hour before they reached The Valley and came to a screeching stop at the entrance. Elsa and Anna eased him out of the sleigh, they carried him to the center and laid him on the ground but there was nothing but silence until Kristoff walked in then a bunch of rocks rolled to the center where Kristoff came to a stop. The rocks transformed and an old troll with a family took place.

"Hey Pabbie"

"Hello my dear boy what brings you back home so soon?"

"The royal family has another injured member."

"Which is it this time Queen Elsa or Princess Anna?"

"Me and Elsa are fine it's well.."

"You better just look for yourself Uncle."

Anna stood and moved away showing Kay with a bloodied nose and mouth. The troll walked over with a surprised expression.

"Could it be, the prince of Arrendele has come back! and...is bleeding that is a problem."

"Which is why we came here we need your help."  
Elsa was beyond worry now.

"Of course, here step away I must see the problem."

Elsa scooted out from Kay's head and stood up she quickly walked to Anna and took her hand. Pabbie hovered his hand over Kay's forehead and then swiped it away in a hurry.

"I sense a great evil in him."

**"That would probably be me?  
**The shadow flew over to Pabbie and held out it's hand to him in turn Pabbie grabbed it's hand and pulled away slowly.

"No not even close I don't detect even a hint of evil in you."

**"Really?"**

"Yes, the feelings I detect in you are the same as my families, something is wrong with Prince Kay something is plaguing his mind."

"What is it Pabbie?"  
Elsa took a step towards him.

"Death."

* * *

**Well it looks like this is gonna be a three parter huh! Expect another chapter sooner than what this one took but don't hold me to it.**


	8. AN again

**Sorry guys but it's gonna be a little bit longer than expected what with high school starting back up but don't worry i'm not done writing nor will i ever be done writing as long as you guys want it. lately i've been tired between all training in Special Teams and weight-training then i got all the work but rest assured that i will try to update whenever i get a chance i do not intend to be a random ****_trip down memory lane_**** ok? **

**i will write as much as possible on weekends and guess what it's friday tommorrow and i got three whole day and nights to write.**


End file.
